


Scruff

by Zoelily



Series: Cockles Moments [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hiatus Scruff, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoelily/pseuds/Zoelily
Summary: Jensen is going to miss Misha's scruffy face...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mizackles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizackles/gifts).



> The always lovely Susan, owner of Destiel Forever on FB, asked for Jen/Mish smut with scruffy hiatus beards. Who am I to deny her when she does so much for us? Here you are, Susan. Enjoy :)
> 
> Thanks to my dear friend, Rachelladeville for reading this over. Any remaining errors are mine.

Jensen cocooned his body into the heat that surrounded him. He was lost in it, feeling warm for the first time since leaving Austin that afternoon. Floating somewhere in that misty space between the obliviousness of sleep and the full consciousness of waking, Jensen smiled into the softness of his pillow with the vague awareness of someone who knows they don’t have an early morning or any other reason to leave their bed.

His eyelids fluttered against the soft cotton as he was pulled closer to full wakefulness and he couldn’t stop the way his hips instinctively shifted back into the hard planes of the body behind him, the one currently spooning him like a solid brick furnace. As Jensen’s finger’s slotted between the long slender ones haphazardly thrown over his midsection, he awoke fully and froze. Misha hadn’t been in his bed when he’d gone to sleep.

He rubbed the pad of his thumb firmly over the back of his friend’s hand. “Hey, Mish?”

Misha groaned and squirmed, pulling Jensen towards him possessively. Jensen grinned at the unconscious action before letting out an audible gasp as the evidence of Misha’s sleepy arousal pressed firmly against his ass. It took everything Jensen had in him not to cry out. He hadn’t seen Misha since before Christmas, and with Danneel being really pregnant, and then babies coming, he’d being relying on his right hand a little too long. Feeling the solid outline of Misha’s sleep-swollen cock through his briefs was enough to have Jensen’s blood rushing straight south.

He turned his head to the side, wincing at the pinch of the awkward angle, and gently muzzled against Misha’s neck for a soft kiss. _Oh, God_ , Jensen thought. _He hasn’t shaved yet either_. Jensen could feel the excitement flood through him at the thought of Misha’s unshaven jaw scratching and tickling against his neck, his chest, his inner thighs. _Oh, FUCK!_

“Misha. Wake up,” Jensen encouraged a little more forcefully, actually shaking his arm. He tried to remember if Misha had said anything about coming over, but he was sure his friend had said he’d see him the next afternoon on set.

The first sign that Misha may have woken was the tightening of a sleekly muscled arm around his chest, followed by the punctuated roll of Misha’s hips.

“Mmm,” Jensen heard, whispered from just behind his ear. “You’re warm.”

“I should be. I’ve got a personal hot water bottle. What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming in until tomorrow?”

“Missed you,” Misha rumbled, voice still thick with sleep, and if Jensen wasn’t already well on his way to fully aroused, that sound reverberating through his nerve endings like liquid fire, was making him yearn for something, anything.

Jensen wriggled his way onto his back, unwilling to leave the cocoon of heat he and Misha’s combined bodies had created, even if it made turning awkward. One glance at the scruffy face and half-lidded blue eyes of the man he loved and any and all squirming was definitely worth it. He leaned over to press a soft kiss to Misha’s warm lips and Misha rose to meet him, humming into his mouth.

“I’m liking the hiatus beard, Jen.”

Jensen couldn’t stop the breathy chuckle that escaped at Misha’s words. “You’re one to talk, mountain man. Good thing I can think of a few sinful things you can do with that manly scruff.”

Misha clearly took that as an invitation because he wasted no time rolling himself up until he was hovering over Jensen, hips flush, arms locked on either side of Jensen’s head, looking fully awake and definitely more than interested in what Jensen had to say. He grazed his prickly cheek against Jensen’s.

“I’m always on board for sinful things. What did you have in mind?”

The rasp of Misha’s stubble against his own rough face, combined with the feel of his friend’s naked hardness shifting subtly against the cotton-clad outline of Jensen’s own rigid cock was making it difficult to think. _What did he want? Oh, Fuck. He wanted…_

“I want to feel your face between my thighs, Mish,” Jensen whimpered reaching up to caress Misha’s jaw in his palms, pulling him down for another kiss. Misha groaned into his mouth when Jensen opened it to deepen the kiss and let his tongue roam. The rasp of stubble against stubble and the urgency of their contact soon had their hips rocking in tandem and their breathing ramping up.

Misha broke the kiss to lave his tongue down Jensen’s neck and clavicle, softly scratching with his chin until he reached a firm nipple, wasting no time catching it between his teeth and biting down gently.

Jensen cried out at the pain and pleasure of it. “Shit! Yessss!” He was so fucking thankful Misha knew not to be gentle with him after so long. He’d need softness later, and Jensen knew he’d get it, but right now he wanted to feel it. He was desperate and aching and he craved hard and raw.

Misha had worked his way down to Jensen’s hip bones, leaving whisker burn and teeth marks in his wake. Jensen was rock hard against his stomach and leaking a wet spot on his boxer briefs, but Misha just ignored his cock for now, choosing instead to switch sides and give the other hip the same treatment. Once Jensen was marked up to his satisfaction, Misha tugged the waistband of his briefs as her went and nuzzled his prickly chin over Jensen’s balls wasting no time in licking a stripe up the underside of his cock.

“Fuck. I will never not be surprised by that fucking tongue, baby,” Jensen groaned. “It’s almost as long as my dick!”

Misha chuckled around the tip of Jensen’s rigid cock as he mouthed around the top, tonguing at the slit, obviously enjoying the breathy moans he was eliciting from Jensen at his actions. “Sounds like that’s a compliment to both of us,” he replied, before sucking Jensen all the way down to the base.

Jensen had to fist his hands into the sheets to stop himself from thrusting into the warm suction of Misha’s wicked mouth. He knew Misha could take it, hell, he knew Misha loved it when Jensen fucked up into his face, but Misha hadn’t asked yet and Jensen would try to hold back until he did.

He glanced up to see Misha staring at him, blue eyes dark with lust. Jensen could feel the heat starting to pool in his belly from just watching the mop of sex-crazed dark hair bobbing up and down leaving his dick damp with saliva and Misha’s lips moist and stretched wide.

Before Jensen could get too caught up in the repetitiveness of one sensation, he a felt the pad of finger press firmly against his hole. There was no attempt to push inside, just a firm pressure – a solid presence of,  _yes. Yes, right there._

Misha pulled off, fisting Jensen’s cock instead to free up his mouth and worked his way down to suck each of Jensen’s balls into his mouth, circling them one at a time with his talented tongue and surrounding them with warm, wet heat. Jensen groaned at the roughness of Misha’s stubble against his perineum, sensitivity overload making it difficult to articulate what he wanted – but Misha knew. Misha always knew. The long, slender fingers surrounding his cock stopped stroking, leaving him sitting wet and heavy against his belly and suddenly there were two strong, eager hands on the flesh of his ass spreading him wide.

Jensen held his breath. They’d only done this once before and it had blown him away, sending him into almost instantaneous orgasm as soon as Misha had reached up and nudged his dick. Eager at the prospect, Jensen scrambled to turn over. Even as Misha maneuvered their limbs into place he was shoving his own underwear down – apparently glad to be rid of them.

Jensen was soon feeling the insistent tug of his elastic waist band being pulled over his cheeks and the warmth of their cocoon was lost into the room. The cooler air hitting his cheeks was a rush of sensation. Spreading his knees apart to make room for Misha, he arched his back and pulled his ass into the air. He didn’t consider the neediness of the act; he didn’t have to. That was one thing he’d grown to love about being with Misha, there was simply no shame. Misha encouraged his desires without judgement or preconceived ideas and he lived to bring them both pleasure.

“Please, Mish,” Jensen keened, feeling his ass quiver in anticipation. He could feel his friend leaning up over him and heard Misha let out a soft rumble of contented laughter as he scritched his beard over ready cheek mounds.  
  
Jensen snickered, though the sound was muffled in his pillow, fueled by his lover’s playful mood. He felt strong hands clamp down and shove him into the mattress and waited for what he knew was coming – a warm, wet tongue dragging down between his cheeks.  
  
He was putty now, putty in Misha’s capable hands. He let his limbs go numb as he felt his underwear tugged the rest of the way down his legs. Then a shot of electricity shot up his spine as he felt fingers peeling his cheeks apart.  
  
A moment later, the scruff was back. It tickled its way up his inner thighs and prickled the tender skin of his perineum before hot breath finally passed over his hole. Beneath him, pressed into the bedding, his cock pulsed with excitement as a flicking of tongue teased his entrance and he felt his hole twitching in response. Misha followed this action with a finger. It teased along his crease and then dipped in and back out as it passed over his puckered skin and he gasped at the feeling of Misha’s rough, bearded cheeks rasping against his inner thighs as his lover worked his way back down again.

Jensen was frantic for more – practically yearning for the feel of Misha’s tongue, lips, fingers, anything to breech him at this point. He wasn’t sure if the sounds coming from his throat were sexy or not, but they seemed to be working because Misha appeared to be just as affected.

“Fuck, Jensen. You’re so beautiful like this. I just can’t get enough of you. I couldn’t stay away knowing how close to me you were. I had to come.” Those words affected Jensen almost as much as Misha’s actions. Fuck, Jensen loved this man. He turned over then, needing to see him.  
  
Misha’s eyes locked on him as they again rearranged their legs. Without a thought, he pulled his legs up and again bared himself, hoping for more. Thumbs were digging into the meat of his ass and another playful giggle fell from his lips as Misha dove down, pushing in with his mouth, pointing his tongue and pressing past the ring of muscle at Jensen’s hole.  
  
At that point, nothing else mattered. Jensen lost himself in the feel of it, writhing with the alternate thrusting and lapping of Misha’s tongue. At some point, Misha added a single long finger, fucking in and out; seeking out that secret place up inside of him that lit him up. He moaned as his friend found the right spot and then stroked it with perfect precision.

The intense heat was swirling in Jensen’s insides and he was beyond conscious thought. Misha’s free hand snaked up to wrap around his neglected cock and with a single tug and swipe of his thumb over the tip, Jensen was erupting in splatters across his stomach and chest. He wasn’t sure the sounds he made were even human as he watched Misha quickly scramble to his knees, eyes blown dark with lust, jacking his heavy purple cock fast and furiously over Jensen’s body.

“Look what you do to me, Jen. You leave me fucking breathless.”

And at that, Misha came in spurts, saturating Jensen’s belly with his release. Misha’s hand slowed as his dick began to soften and his breathing started to settle. Jensen couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of his absolutely gorgeous friend.

“Come here and kiss me, baby,” Jensen sighed, heedless of the cooling cum between their bodies. Misha toppled over, slightly to the side but still resting partially on Jensen’s chest, doing exactly as he was asked.

“I’m glad you didn’t wait. I’m glad you have a key to my apartment,” Jensen mused, voice and body slack with exhaustion and contentment, “and I’m glad to finally be waking up with you again.”

“I think I was getting antsy. Vicki suggested I just drive up tonight. She’s a smart one.”

Jensen tipped his head until it rested against Misha’s, marveling as always on how that mop of crazed hair on anyone else would look ridiculous, but on Misha it just looked sexy as fuck.

“She knows you well, there’s no doubt about that.” Jensen lifted a hand to Misha’s cheek, amazed at how soft the hair was under his palms. “I’m gonna miss this scruffy face. I always mourn the hiatus beards a little bit.”

Misha shook his head and laughed. “I don’t miss shaving, but it’s beginning to get a little itchy. Time to go back to Cas’ five o’clock shadow”.

“But what about the two million fangirls who can’t live without your bearded, philosophical poetry snaps?”

“You mean _you_ can’t live without my poetry snaps,” Misha teased.

Jensen could feel himself flush as Misha giggled in his ear. “Don’t worry, my love. I won’t tell anyone that ‘Jensen _Allergic-to-social-media_ Ackles’ has a Snap-Chat.”

“Better not, Dmitri, or there’ll be no more dick-pics for you,” Jensen grinned with a knowing look.

Misha tipped back his chin and laughed – a deep, rumbling sound that Jensen instantly realized just how much he’d missed. He couldn’t get over how much his life had been blessed. The new year was off to a pretty damn good start and he couldn’t wait to see what was in store for the coming months.

 


End file.
